From Me to You, Wherever You May Roam
by usuilove21
Summary: *NOT FINISHING* Series of SasuSaku one-shots. Chapter 1: Sakura was sure she would like this change. AU AND CANON!


**Title: From Me to You, Wherever You May Roam.   
Author:** Usuilove21  
**Fandom:** Naruto.  
**Parings **(For the whole thing.):SasuSaku. Mentions of NaruHina, Sasunaru (Friendship), NaruSaku. ETC. (Requests?)

**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Angst, Romance, Hurt.  
**Summary (For This Chapter.):** Sakura was positive. She would enjoy this new change.  
**Type:** Series of One-shots. (Some might be linked.)  
**Universe:** AU and Canon-Universe.

**Beta: **Myself.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, I am just a fan. Masashi Kishimoto does.  
**Warning**: I am NOT a big SasuSaku fan, so I don't know how this will turn out.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Change.**

Sakura grabbed two fistfuls of her pale, pink hair with bonny hands.

Her once bright pink hair that was full of life and ended at her shoulders, was now pale and lifeless, reaching to her mid back.

She was thin, her clothes were hanging off of her body. She knew that she couldn't keep loving this way. It would kill her eventually.

. Her once radiant green eyes darted around the small, dark apartment. He wasn't here. He wasn't anywhere! No matter how hard she searched, she just couldn't find him!

Uchiha Sasuke.

A noble from the village they once lived in together.

But that was about 11 years ago, when they were still 14 and naive. Before this war started.

She flinched as the sound of an explosion going off from the distance, still managing to rattle the walls of her appartment.

To think that this was all the Uchiha's fault. They planned a Coup de tat, but they were stopped by the ruler of the village, Minato Namikaze; the father of Sakura's friend, Naruto Namikaze. But the Uchiha were a trusted group, it was just to cliche and predictable... But Sasuke wasn't involved with the rebel, he left the village before the war that started a year ago.

But Sasuke left about ten years before that.

Sakura leaned her head on her knees that were pressed against her small frame, and wrapped her arms around them.

She hated being weak like this. She really did. But everytime, flashbacks would come to her of the day when Sasuke left.

Every moment of the day would pass in her mind. The exact moment he disappeared.

They were only dating for a year and seven months, but they were friends all of their life. But she was irrevocably in love with him. (*1: No Twilight-ness intended!)

She remembers the grave expresion that he wore on his face. The cold look his eyes had.

The way he wrapped his arms around her one last time and placed a gentle kiss on her head one last time before disappearing into the shadows, as warm tears fell down her face.

She was resolved to find him. A resolve that she still kept to this day, even if it wavered sometimes.

She started trying to track him down by phone records, but that didn't work. Leading her too leave her village of Konohagakure. Leaving her family and three best friends; Naruto, Ino, and Hinata.

Was it even worth it? She wasn't sure anymore.

She dug her nails into the flesh of her legs, drawing blood almost instantly.

"I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being weak and having to cry like that." She said, standing up with force. "I can't be like that if I want to save Sasuke-kun." She made her way to a drawer that had different household items that could be of use. She grabbed the scissors, instantly cutting off her pink locks.

She; still holding the scissors mind you, turned around, a new light showing in her eyes. A new resolve.

"This is going to end one way or another Sasuke," She muttered to herself. "And I'll make sure it will end the right way."

She smiled to herself, she knew she would like this new confident change to herself.

* * *

**Listening to:** Everybody Loves Me - One Republic

**A/N: **Okay, I really don't like SasuSaku, I am a huge SasuNaru fan, so this is a rare project you'll get from me I guess! I don't really like how this one went... The ending mostly... But I guess it has Character Development! I don't like Sakura when she's weak... (Why I like her in Shippuden most of the time!) So strong Sakura is the best!

Haha... I'm weird... But that's nothing new! Well, I have 35 other stories, so if you like this and you want to see it updated faster, please review, and I'll try!

XOXO,

Usuilove21


End file.
